


A Gray Line

by SaintSayaka



Category: Dear Lemon Lima
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Older Characters, Short One Shot, Vignette, Work, and i will do it for this which was actually good, i did it for dork diaries which was a shit series, i will start this goddamn fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip becomes extremely bored at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gray Line

Phillip wiped the cuffs of his finely pressed suit against the pencil cup, removed a pencil, and pretended to kill himself.

The act was quite menial in the cacophony that was being a CEO of a somewhat major lumber corporation, the after result of a coffee cup stain on important papers and three Advil this morning in comparison to the daily two. The lead tip dragged across his stomach to his upper chest, creating a fine line of granite only the most hard pressed would notice. The doors to his office remained firmly sealed. He felt a sort of power from the separation. Furthermore, he had come to terms with the fact that he always had. 

In any case, boredom was a more powerful drug than any pain reliever he could hope to come across.

Somehow, the whimsy of the dark act reminded him of a sprig of red hair and a summer’s breeze. But these thoughts were traded in for another stack of in papers and a sigh.


End file.
